Invasion
by Asgardian Dovahkiin
Summary: ONE-SHOT. When the new Avenger, Hyperion, tries to adjust to his new life on this new Earth, a powerful entity enters the fray to shake the hero's brave new world.


**Invasion**

* * *

It was a mid-afternoon in New York City, the mighty Thor was sitting in the Avengers' Mansion's living room reading a handy-man magazine. He had been taking a break from super-heroics and godly duties, wanting some time for himself. With him were Carol Danvers aka Ms. Marvel and his fellow warrior in arms, Hyperion. The brand new Avenger was still recovering from his perilous journey to this universe, surviving the literal destruction of his own, Hyperion was still feeling sunken in sadness and weakness.

"Hey Thor, wanna go out to eat some dinner out?" Carol asked the God of Thunder, Thor stood off from the couch putting the mag on it.

"Aye, my belly aches for some good meat!" Thor agreed, "Do restaurants here have Avenger discounts?"

"Haha, I don't think so big guy." Carol replied, coming down from the stairs was Hyperion, still feeling not himself.

"You two headin' out?" Hyperion asked, "Mind if you guys bring me some left-overs?"

"With mine hunger it is unlikely, battle-brother! Hahaha!" Thor poked fun.

"Don't worry Hype, I'll bring some. We're going to Jersey to try one of those big restaurants that just opened there. We'll be back soon, hold up the fort." Carol assured the new Avenger. As soon as they left Hyperion walked towards the backyard of the mansion, there he hovered above the grassy ground trying to get rid of his depression by working out his powers.

Unlike other heroes, Hyperion obtained his powers from cosmic radiation of space. Anything that produced some kind of strong radiation, be it gamma signals, nuclear waves, the sun, or even the pulsating heat of the Earth. But he was still feeling weak, even if he was being bombarded by the sun's heat. Surviving a double universal explosion had drained all of his former power, if it hadn't been for the Avengers and AIM's plans, he would've remained trapped in the void between universes.

He didn't know if he deserved to live without a home, this place didn't feel like home even though he was welcomed to it. If something just challenged him to bring him back to 100%, then maybe he would feel worthy of protecting a new world. But little did he knew, was that his wish was about to become true.

In the sky, a small tear in the air began to form. Lightning began to pour out of it, engulfing the sky with dark clouds of thunder and rain. A figure was thrown out of it, crashing into the busy New York streets like a small meteor. It made a hole, a crater large enough that it wiped out what once was Times Square. People fled in terror once they saw what emerged out of the smoke of the impact.

Hyperion, with his super-hearing, heard what was occurring. He was the only Avenger present at the moment so he had to answer the call for his need. At speeds breaking the speed of sound, Hyperion flew towards the epicenter of the panicking people. There he witnessed chaos, buildings had collapsed, craters everywhere. Pure and senseless destruction and death. And that's where he saw him, a large man floating above the sea of death. His hair was spiky colored in a golden-greenish hue, his body pulsating with swollen muscles, his eyes were white as the void that Hyperion had seen. The man wore white baggy pants and a red baggy belt around his waist.

"You!" Hyperion yelled out, "What have you done?!"

The man turned his gaze towards Hyperion, as soon as he saw the hero, the man laughed but didn't answer. "Answer me! Why have you done this?!" Hyperion yelled once more. Not getting a response, Hyperion launched himself at the madman, hitting him on the face. Surprisingly for Hyperion, the punch didn't even budged the man.

He stood there, tanking the strike, Hyperion was taken aback. No one would have been able to absorb the sheer weight of his fist, the only ones that he knew that could've done this would've been the Hulk at full rage mode and Thor.

The man smirked and slapped Hyperion, hard, sending him crashing into the devastated city below him. Hyperion felt that, he touched his lips and found blood on his fingers. "What are you supposed to be, some sort of circus freak?" Hyperion heard, above him was the man looking down at him with a sick smile on his face.

"And you're a monster." Hyperion stood up, looking at the man eye-to-eyes. Hyperion attacked with more power this time, attacking the man with all his speed moving beyond supersonic speeds. The man dodged all of the strikes, smiling as he did.

"Clearly you are not trying hard enough. Do you need an intensive?" The man asked, powering a small ball of energy on his opened palm and moving his hand towards Hype's stomach. The blast exploded on Hyperion, sending him flying again through the air. The man appeared as he flew into the sky, grabbing Hyperion and hitting his back with his leg.

Hyperion screamed in pain as he felt his spine wanting to snap in half. Not wanting to be beaten, Hyperion released his Atomic Vision out of his eyes, taking the madman by surprised. The blast hit him on the face, burning him a bit. "Gah!" The madman yelled, "You'll pay for that."

The man grabbed Hyperion by the face and threw him back to the city. Crashing once more, Hyperion quickly stood up, now he wouldn't try to hold back anymore. Flying back to the madman, the murderer, Hyperion rushed the man, bringing down towards a collapsed office building. "I am Hyperion, the most powerful man in the planet!" Hyperion yelled in frustration of not only of the situation at hand, but also from the inner struggle he had been enduring ever since losing all of his loved ones. "I am the Sun God! I harness the power of stars and use their energies to smite my foes! And you, lunatic, will face my fury!"

"Cute speech." The man retorted, "My power knows no limits." The man moved faster than Hyperion's eyes could track, punching him down into the ground. Hyperion acted quickly, twisting the madman's arm and liberating himself from the inertia of the man's fist. Punching fast, reaching lightspeed, Hyperion unleashed a barrage of earth shattering punches. The man could feel the pain, and he liked it.

The man exploded his inner power outward, getting Hyperion off him. The area of effect attack caught Hype by surprised, this man was using some sort of energy that was different than any he had seen before. "Choo chooo!" The man mimicked a train as he rushed Hyperion with a ball of energy on his hand pushing it into Hyperion's chest, exploding on impact.

Hyperion was still too weak, he couldn't compete for much time, he needed more power. He flew towards the sky, needing cosmic energies from space to charge up. But his body still ached, he didn't know how much energy he could still hold. Hyperion opened his arms, getting energies from the cosmos. Then he heard the lunatic throw an immense ball of green energy at him, hitting him, sending him through the Moon. "Agh!" Hyperion grunted in pain.

"What is it, Sun God? Can't handle a love tap?" The lunatic mocked Hyperion, "Let's end this, I have planets to kill."

"W...Why?" Hyperion asked with a hurting voice.

"Because I can." The man responded. This led Hyperion to the breaking point, he would not allow other worlds to suffer like his did. Hyperion yelled in desperation, once again going into the offensive. The fists now connecting hard, each strike making shockwaves through the surface of the Moon, shattering the surface of the satellite. "You fool, do you want to die?!"

Hyperion was now giving this strong foe a match, but he didn't avoid a powerful strike from the man, hitting him hard enough to he hurled back to the Earth. Midway in his freefall, Hyperion stopped his fall and tried to regain his composure. The man blasted him with a powerful energy attack beam, sending him back into New York, landing on Central Park. Hyperion stood back up, his left arm was broken.

He turned to see his opponent floating above the city, pointing his left hand at him. The man laughed and began to charge an attack, Hyperion could feel the intensity feeling up inside his open palm. This was the climax, the man had stopped playing games. The lunatic began to laugh, "Before I send you to Hell, I will give you the courtesy of knowing the name of your killer, I am Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan!" The man yelled finishing charging up. "Omega Blaster!" Broly yelled in between laughs.

The small orb of green energy became an immense ball of unbelievable power. Hyperion was witnessing the end before his very eyes, but he couldn't just stand there for death to come to him. Hyperion charged his Atomic Vision and he released a beam of nuclear power that could rival that of the sun. The beam struck the Omega Blaster, Broly hysterically laughed at Hyperion's attempt to save the Earth.

Ms. Marvel came flying to aid Hyperion, "Marcus!" She yelled, she began to charge her Kree power and blasted the Omega Blaster. The two strikes were holding the ultimate attack at bay, but Broly wasn't trying. The lunatic Super Saiyan pushed, the Omega Blaster began to overpower both Hyperion and Ms. Marvel.

"No!" Hyperion yelled in anger and frustration. He could feel his eyes boiling at the constant flow of power coming out of them. It seemed to be the end, but then thunder roared. Broly looked at his surroundings, a hurricane had formed out of the sudden. Between Hyperion and Ms. Marvel came Thor, looking at the origin of the Omega Blaster.

He pointed his hammer, Mjolnir, at Broly. "HAVE. AT. THEE!" Thor screamed releasing a massive lighting bolt through the Atomic Vision and Kree Blast, empowering the beam of power, beginning to overpower the Omega Blaster.

"It cannot be!" Broly was caught off-guard by this sudden surge of power. "No!" He pushed with even more power.

"This man is more powerful than I imagined, his power is rising by the second." Thor said. "We cannot afford to let this villain live."

"Are you saying..." Ms. Marvel said in-between grunts. Thor closed his eyes, and then opened them, they released lightning.

"GIVE IT YOUR BEST PUSH, AVENGERS!" Thor ordered.

Hyperion and Ms. Marvel were pushed to their limits, Thor on the other hand was about to do what he had done to Galactus once. He focused a small bit of his own life force into the hammer, "GOD BLAST!" The lighting bolt that Thor was emitting became a cosmic beam of godly power that engulfed the Omega Blaster.

Broly was overwhelmed by the sudden surge of power, he began to feel his skin being burned to a crisp as he was hurled by the power of the God Blast towards outer space. "GAAAHHHH!" Broly yelled as his body and the blast passed by the sun, Broly's figure began to disintegrate into nothingness.

Hyperion and Ms. Marvel collapsed on the grassy ground from exhaustion, "I cannot believe it took all that to beat him." Carol said.

"I didn't have..enough power. I was too weak." Hyperion said with guilt. "If only..."

"Do not beat yourself, you did thy best under these circumstances." Thor helped Hyperion up to his feet. "Thy power will return, and when it does ye will become one of the universe's mightiest heroes once again."

"Thanks, brother." Hyperion was still unsure of his destiny with the Avengers, but he knew his role now more than ever.

"We should probably help with the survivors." Ms. Marvel said, "Cap already wants a report."

The trio flew towards the battleground, having saved the world for certain destruction. But what had brought the mad Super Saiyan to their world? They didn't know, the only thing that was for sure was that from wherever he had come from held beings of great power.


End file.
